1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to abrasive article for use with grinding wheels, and particularly abrasive segments for use with segmented grinding wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bonded abrasive tools consist of rigid, and typically monolithic, three-dimensional, abrasive composites in the form of wheels, discs, segments, mounted points, hones and other tool shapes, having a central hole or other means for mounting onto a particular type of grinding, polishing or sharpening apparatus or machine. Bonded abrasive tools are generally composites having three structural elements or phases: abrasive grain, bond, and porosity. Such tools are manufactured in a variety of “grades” and “structures” that have been defined according to practice in the art by the relative hardness and density of the abrasive composite (grade) and by the volume percentage of abrasive grain, bond and porosity within the composite (structure). Various types of abrasive grain materials can be combined with various types of bond materials. For example, use of superabrasive grains (e.g., diamond or cubic boron nitride (CBN)) or alumina abrasive grains are common in abrasive tools. The bond material can be an organic material, such as a resin. Certain other bond materials include inorganic materials, including for example compositions forming a vitreous material, or alternatively, a metal material.
Abrasive (i.e., grinding) wheels are widely used on conventional grinding machines and on hand-held angle grinders. When used on these machines the wheel is held by its center and is rotated at a relatively high speed while pressed against the workpiece. The abrasive surface of the grinding wheel wears down the surface of the work by the collective cutting action of abrasive grains of the grinding wheel. Grinding wheels are used in both rough grinding and precision grinding operations. Rough grinding is used to accomplish rapid stock removal without particular concern for surface finish and burn. Precision grinding is concerned with controlling the amount of stock removed to achieve desired dimensional tolerances and/or surface finish. Examples of precision grinding include the removal of precise amounts of material, sharpening, shaping, and general surface finishing operations such as polishing, and blending (i.e., smoothing out weld beads).
Conventional face grinding wheels or surface grinding wheels, in which the generally planar face of the grinding wheel is applied to the workpiece, may be used for both rough and precision grinding, using a conventional surface grinder or an angle grinder with a planar face. Various wheel shapes as designated by ANSI (American National Standards Institute) are commonly used in grinding operations. These wheel types include cylinder wheels (Type 2), abrasive discs (wheels having flat, annular grinding faces), straight cup wheels (Type 6), flaring cup (Type 11), dish wheels (Type 12), and depressed center wheels (Types 27 and 28).
Still, various industries continue to demand improved grinding wheels, especially the electronics industry, in a continuing effort to find efficient methods to prepare and finish sensitive workpieces, such as wafers.